The new girl
by Cherry555
Summary: A new girl moves into Domino, she meets a guy named Tristan who takes her under his wing. I swear it's better than it sounds. Pls read and pls comment. NO FLAMES. I forgot to put it on the story but disclaimers on everything I dont own.
1. Chapter 1  At the arcade

The new girl

Cherry Franklin walked through the unfamiliar streets of Domino. She had moved into the country of Japan a week ago from Wales, and had only just finished unpacking and had decided to go exploring, check out the local scenes. She saw an arcade up ahead, she rushed inside and raced towards the nearest machine, she inserted her money and began shooting the bad guys. She was so engrossed in her game that she didn't notice someone come up behind her to watch the game.

She finished her game with a score of about ten million. She laughed to herself in glee. "Wow, that was great!" Cherry jumped and spun round. Some weird guy with a big black spike growing out of his head was looming over her like a dark shadow. Cherry was getting ready to kick him in the balls until a smile spread across his face witch somewhat softened his appearance. He laughed and said, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Hmph," She replied, "I wasn't scared."

He laughed again and extended his hand. "My mane's Tristan Taylor. I don't think I've seen you around before." Cherry was still unsure about this guy but took his hand anyway and shook it.

'No, I've only just moved here a week ago from Wales.'

"Wales? Where's that?"

"It's a country in the UK, right next to England."

"England huh?" She nodded, "I have a friend from England. Ryou Bakura's his name."

"Hm, pretty unusual name for someone who comes from England."

'I wouldn't know, I've never been there. So what's your name? Got a school sorted out yet?"

'My name's Cherry Franklin and yeah, I'm starting Domino High School in two days."

"Way cool! That's like, the same school I go to."

"No way!"

"Way! So, do you wanna hang out for with me for a while."

"Yeah sure. Let's go on the dance machine."

"I'm not too good at dancing."

"Which gives me even more of a chance at beating you."

Cherry and Tristan played at the arcade for a few more hours until the orange beams of the evening sun were leaking through the windows. Cherry let out a light sigh as she shielded her eyes against it.

"What's the matter?" Tristan asked.

"I best be getting home." Cherry replied, "Clean up and stuff."

"That's a shame. Hey, d'you want a lift home?"

"You can drive?"

"Yeah, a motorbike."

"Wow. Yeah, I'd love a ride home, thanks Tristan!" The two walked outside and Tristan sat aboard his bike.

"Wow, your bike is so pimp!" Cherry exclaimed. Tristan laughed as he clipped his helmet in place.

"I imagine that's a good thing." Then he handed her a helmet. "Here, you'll be needing this."

"Thanks." She said as she shoved it onto her head and climbed aboard the bike behind Tristan.

"Hold on tight." He said as he revved the bikes engine. Cherry clamped her hands around Tristan's waist and the two sped off down the street.

Within minutes the two arrived just outside Cherry's house. She jumped off the back of the bike and handed back Tristan's helmet.

"Here you are Cherry. Home, safe and sound.'

"Thanks Tristan." She replied.

"Well I had fun today. We should hang out again some time."

"Totally. Look, why don't you take my number and call me tomorrow?"

"Score!" Tristan joked as Cherry scribbled a number on the back of his hand. "Thanks Cherry. Well, if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you at school."

"Yep, see you then." Cherry gave Tristan a friendly hug and waited as he started engine of his motorbike.

"See ya Cherry!" He shouted as he raced down the road.

"Bye!" Yelled Cherry as she waved after him. She waited and watched Tristan's silhouette disappear in the evening haze, then turned to open the door to her small, shabby house.

She flicked on the lights as she closed the door behind her, then stretched her arms and walked into the living room. She took a small, golden box from the mantle piece and slumped into the old, tattered sofa.

"Right." She said to herself, "Let's see if I can finally put this thing together." The brown haired girl opened the lid and started fumbling with the golden bricks inside.


	2. Chapter 2 The puzzle

Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I love you lots. 'Hug, hug, kiss, kiss, smiley face, smiley face, etc'

Chapter 2: The puzzle

"Yes, I've nearly done this thing! Just one piece left." Cherry exclaimed as she reached into the golden box and pulled out the final puzzle piece. She pushed the brick into its place and stared in glee at what her hard work had given her.

A golden pyramid with an unusual symbol on it, unlike anything she'd ever seem before. A strange looking eye surrounded by Egyptian hieroglyphs. She stared deeply into the eye; she could hear voices inside her head, and music. There were so many she couldn't concentrate on what any of them were saying. The music she could hear was happy and bouncy then changed to sad and slow. In amongst all the voices, Cherry thought she could hear people sobbing and chanting in the background. She snapped out of her trance when a powerful stab of pain rushed to her head.

She dropped the yellow metal and clutched the sides of her skull in pain. She doubled over and cried out in agony. Cherry grabbed hold of the coffee table and hauled herself up and somehow managed to hobble to the kitchen. She snatched a packet of aspirin and popped two of the white pills into her mouth and guzzled them down with a drink of water. It took a few minutes, but the pain eventually disappeared.

She slumped into her armchair and sipped the tea she made earlier. Cherry picked up the small pyramid from the floor and ran a violet ribbon through the hole at the top, then threaded it through her jeans to form a makeshift belt. She gazed at her image in the mirror, her reflection smiled at her as she checked the time in her wristwatch.

"Oh my daze, I best get going!" Cherry drained the last of her tea, grabbed her jacket and bag from the coat hanger and dashed out the front door.

"Wait till you meet her Joe, she's so much fun!" Tristan remarked as he and his long time friend, Joey Wheeler, walked together about Domino town.

"Tristan are you in love?"

"What?"

"You've been talking about this girl non-stop all morning!"

"No! I'm just exited, I suppose. It's been a long time since I made a new friend."

"I still think you're just frustrated."

"Shut up Joey!" And playfully punched him in the arm. "She'll probably be around here somewhere. When I called her earlier she said she'll be out all day."

The two friends walked for a while longer, drinking drinks, eating sweets and generally having a good time, until…

"Hey there's Yugi! YUGI!" Joey pointed out before running off to the boy.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Asked the multicolored, starfish like boy.

"Well Tristan…"

"Yugi, I met a girl!" The black haired teenager butted in.

"Yeah."

"That's great Tristan! What's her name?"

"Her name's Cherry Franklin." Tristan replied as the two began walking down the road together.

"Hmmm. Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh well." Joey thought as he ran after the other two down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, and a great big personal thank you to Ryoubakura17 who got be back on my feet again!!! Thanks!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The duel

Cherry wandered about the streets of Domino looking for something relatively exiting to do. She had already checked out the library, a few shops and even went back to the arcade for a while. She was starting to get a little hungry so decided to look for a nice little café or something to get something to eat. She tuned the corner of a launderette to see a cute little teas shop with flowers and doilies and stuff, Cherry almost threw up in disgust and decided to go the café a little further down the road.

She sat down at one of the black coffee tables outside and waited for a waitress to come and take her order. While she waited she got her sketchbook and pencil out her handbag and flipped it open to a clean page. She lifted her pink haired head and looked around the place she was sat for some inspiration for a picture. Soon the waitress came to ask for her order, she told her what she wanted and she walked off again.

Another glance was all it took for Cherry to find the perfect image. A small boy of about three or four years old, was chasing a flock of pigeons. She smiled to herself as she lowed the lead of her pencil to the paper of her book and began tracing the lines of another masterpiece.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan walked further down the cobbled road, chatting about the usual stuff that boys chat about.

"So, am I ever going to meet this Cherry, Tristan?" Asked Yugi.

"Yeah, from the way you talk about her, she sounds like a blast!" Exclaimed Joey.

"Well," Tristan answered, "I celled her earlier and she said she'll probably be out at the town for the rest of the day, so we might bump into her if we're lucky."

They walked a little longer, maybe about five minutes more before they turned the same launderette Cherry did a while ago.

"Hey, there she is! Cherry!" Shouted Tristan, the pink haired girl drew her blue eyes away from her drawing and looked around to see if she could spot whoever was calling her. She spotted a green haired guy waving at her and was about to wave back when she realized it was just some stranger spazzing out because he had just walked into a spider web.

She looked again and saw a familiar spike haired dude waving and calling her name. She waved back and watched as he and two other people ran towards her. _'Ooh! New friends!' _She thought to herself.

"Hey Cherry!" Tristan greeted as she got out of her chair to give a welcoming hug. "These are my friends." He said as Joey and Yugi finally caught up. "The blonde one is Joey Wheeler and the short one is Yugi Motou."

"Joey?" Said Cherry, eyeing the back of the blonde boys head

"Cherry?" Joey said before turning around to face the blue-eyed girl.

"JOEY!" Cherry flung herself at him, knocking the two of them to the ground, still with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I.. I can't believe it's you!" Exclaimed Joey.

"I know, it's been so long! Five whole years!" Cherry said as she finally lifted herself off of Joey and helped him to his feet, and then bear hugged each other again.

Yugi and Tristan just watched the couple with faces of confusion. "Did I miss something?" Tristan asked.

"Cherry and I went to boarding school together." Joey answered.

"But I thought you said you were from Wales?"

"I did, but five years ago me and my mum came and lived here for like seven years, before we went back."

"Oh." Said Tristan, scratching his head.

Yugi quietly laughed to himself and blinked when something shined in his eye. He looked to see where it had come from. Something around Cherry's waist. Yugi's eyes jolted open in shock. No. It couldn't be. There's only seven. Cherry has a millennium item!

"Cherry, what's that around your waist?" He asked.

"Umm, just a piece of jewelry I think. I just finished it this mourning. What do you think of it?"

"I have something quite similar, see?" Said Yugi, and held his puzzle up to show her. "It's called the millennium puzzle."

"Oh, mime doesn't really have a name. Um, the millennium pyramid?" Yugi's eyes then floated to the strap around her hips, a deck!

"Cherry, do you duel?"

"Oh yeah! I love dueling?"

"Do you wanna have a duel right now?"

"Sure, Let's get it on!"

So the two duelists moved to an open area and set up their duel disks. Cherry then felt a sudden rush of pain jab at her head; music and voices flooded her mind the same as it had done back at her house. The music at first was fast and then turned to slow with the backup of the sobbing singers. Her eyes drooped as she felt herself floating into unconsciousness.

"Are you okay Cherry?" Asked Yami, after he had finished setting up his deck.

"Cherry is no longer here." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Yami immediately sensed something wrong floating in the air. "Who are you then? Tell me!"

"Why Pharaoh," The stranger laughed. "Don't you recognize your own daughter?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know the thing with Joey was a bit of a disappointment, you lot was probably expecting more. But the ending for this one was pretty good right?

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

Thanks again for the people who reviewed, you have no idea how much I love you!!!

So without further ado, here is the next chapter, enjoy!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Yami gasped and he looked towards Tristan and Joey as if hoping they would cough up that this was all a big joke. He frowned when they didn't and remained silent. His head hurt with the confusion, he had a daughter?

Joey and Tristan looked over at the stranger. She looked nearly the same as Cherry but her eyes were no longer the ocean blue; they were a deep violet just like Yami's. The innocent smile she wore had now faded away to look of worry.

"You… you seriously don't recognize me?"

"I don't remember anything from my life as Pharaoh." Said Yami sadly; he hated having to remind everyone about this.

"Oh." The girl looked down at her feet, ashamed. "This must be a big shock to you. I'm really sorry. I can understand if you no longer want to duel me." And turned to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The girl spun round to face her father.

"I'm going to go home, I'm really sorry for doing this to you." And turned again.

"No! Stay here! Let me talk to you."

"You… you mean it?" Yami nodded his head. "Cool!" The girls face was instantly overtook with glee and ran towards her father. "Do you wanna come and sit down?" And pointed towards the café table Cherry was sitting at.

"I think that would be best." Smiled Yami and the four went and sat down. "So, what's your name?"

"It's Bast." She was feeling befuddled at having to tell her dad her name. "You named me after the Egyptian goddess."

"And, who is your mother?" Joey and Tristan just sat looking at the two spirits talking, however they were still completely clueless about the whole thing.

"Her name is Mana. You two had three kids. Me, a two-year-old girl called Hathor and my twin brother, Horus."

"And do you know where they are?"

"No." She said sadly. "As far as I know, their millennium items haven't even been discovered yet."

"There are more millennium items?!" Exclaimed Yami.

"Yep, but only three more. There's my millennium pyramid, Horus has a millennium crest and Hathor has a millennium bangle."

"Where did you get them from?" Yami asked.

Bast lifted her head to look at her father. "You made them for us." She said.

Yami's spiky head dropped into his hands and sighed. "So do you remember everything from your life?" He asked, looking back up at his daughter.

"No, not everything." Said Bast, shaking her head. "Just bits and pieces about our family."

The four friends continued to talk around the small black café table a little longer. They ordered drinks again and spoke some more. Meanwhile inside the millennium puzzle…

"So what do you think Pharaoh? Do you think she's telling the truth or is she just another evil spirit?" Asked Yugi.

"I'm not sure." He replied doubtfully. "Little bits of what she's saying seem familiar. I'm still finding it hard to believe that I had a wife and three kids."

"I know, that is pretty shocking. Who knew you were able to get that far with a girl." Smiled Yugi.

"What are you trying to say?" And turned to Yugi.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Yugi hurriedly. "Oh, look at the sky! It's getting dark; we should probably break it up and get back to the shop.

"You're probably right."

"Look Bast. I'm really sorry but I'm afraid I have to get going. Yugi's grandpa will be getting worried if we're too late home." Said Yami.

"Yeah we should be getting back too, right Joey?" Said Tristan.

"Yeah, it's been great talking to ya Bast. See ya again soon yeah?" Asked Joey.

"Yeah totally!" Said Bast jumping out of her seat to give the boys a hug. As Yami turned to leave she shouted out, "See ya tomorrow dad!"

The purple eyed man closed his eyes and moaned in his throat, but lifted his had to show he had heard her and continued walking back to the game shop.

Bast opened the door to Cherry's house and walked into the living room. She put down the bag she was carrying and held her millennium pyramid in her hands. A golden light filled the room she was in, the music played all around her, the people laughing and crying rang in her ears, and her eyes slowly turned from purple to blue. Cherry was back.

Her blue eyes scanned the room she was in. She was back in her house; the last thing she could remember was being about to duel with Yugi. _'What happened?'_ She asked herself.

All of a sudden a jab of sharp pain rushed to her skull, her hands crushed her head trying to make it stop, she screamed in pain, her painted fingernails digging into her scalp. Slowly the pain faded and Cherry's hands dropped from her head. Her legs weakened and she fell to her knees and then to her face.

Her purple eyes took their last blink. And the pink haired girl was left lying on her living room floor, barely conscious, with the blood trickling out of her head where she had tried to dig up the pain in her skull with the fingernails.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there, sorry this chapter was a bit long. . . Just a warning the next few chapters might be a bit slow but it'll be worth it in the end. I promise. ()

Keep reading and don't forget to review! Thanks! ()


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Love you, hug you, squeeze you!!!

Anyway, on with the next chapter!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 

"I hate Mondays." Groaned Joey as he smacked his alarm clock off. He groggily got out of bed and went to have a shower and get dressed and such. After he went to make some breakfast for himself. He turned on the TV to watch some show while he ate his meal. Soon after his phone rang. "Hello?" He said as he picked up the receiver.

"Hey Joey it's Tristan."

"Oh."

"Sorry to be such a disappointment."

"Did you want something?" The blonde boy asked while rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, just calling to see if you're coming in today. Wouldn't want you to miss our big math's exam now, would we?"

"Math's exam?" Gasped Joey.

"You didn't revise did you?"

"Of course I didn't."

"…dibbs on the seat next to Tea!"

"Then who am I supposed to copy off?"

"You'll have to guess the answers. See ya!"

"Tristan wait!" But Tristan had already hung up. Joey looked at the clock. Time to go. He grabbed his coat and opened the door. _'Hey, I could call for Cherry. Her place is on the way after all.'_ He thought and shut the door behind him.

The brown-eyed boy knocked on the hard wooden door of Cherry's house and waited for an answer, but none came. He knocked again, still nothing. He noticed the door was unlocked; he slowly pushed it open and cautiously walked inside.

"Cherry?" He called. "Sorry for just walking in like this, but I came to call for you, I knocked and you didn't answer and the door was unlocked so…" But his sentence was cut short when he turned into the living and his hazel eyes fell upon Cherry's body sprawled across the floor, he immediately rushed to her side.

"Cherry, Cherry!" He called, "Come on wake up! Answer me!" He shook her in an attempt to wake her but noticed the blood around her head. "Ahh!" He cried, he very nearly dropped her on the floor and ran for a phone. Now if Joey were any normal person he would have called an ambulance but being the dumb blonde that he is he decided to call his friends instead. So while Yugi, Tristan and Tea was sprinting towards Cherry's house, Joey had finally decided that calling some doctors might be of some use.

Yugi and the gang arrived about four seconds before the ambulance. The paramedics came and hauled into the back of the vehicle and everyone else piled in with her.

"So what happed Joey?" Asked Yugi once the doors had been slammed shut and the ambulance had begun its trek down the road.

"Well," He began, "I got up this morning and got dressed and everything. Then I decided to call for Cherry so we could walk together up to school. I knocked but there was no answer, and the door was unlocked so I decided to go in and check out what was going on. Then I found Cherry unconscious in her living room."

"I wonder what could have happened?" Queried Tristan.

"Does anyone want to tell me who she is?" Asked Tea.

"She's a girl I met at the arcade on Saturday." Answered Tristan.

"That thing around her waist looks like your puzzle Yugi."

"Yeah, that's her millennium pyramid, and the spirit that lived inside it is called Bast and claims to be the Pharaoh's daughter." Said Yugi.

"His daughter?" Tea fumed. "What do you mean his daughter?"

"I can hardly believe it either, and that's not all. Apparently according to Bast, the pharaoh had a wife, and another two kids."

"WHAT?!!"

"Yeah, his wife was called Mana, his youngest daughter was called Hathor who had a millennium bangle and Bast's twin brother called Horus who had a millennium crest." Yugi finished.

Tea looked as if she was about to burst into tears. _'My Yugi-muffin is already married? Then why has he been leading me on?' _She sobbed to herself.

Soon the gang arrived at the hospital and the doctors rushed Cherry into a room and hooked her up to a leak. The group all sat around her.

"So much for school." Said Yugi.

"At least we get to miss out maths test." Smiled Joey.

"Joey, they'll just make us sit it tomorrow." Said Tea.

Joey groaned. _'Queue anime sweat drop'_

Just then a bright golden light filled the room and also the same familiar music was playing, etc, etc. Bast had taken over Cherry's body and sat up in bed. Her head swiveled round to Yugi.

"Yugi! Where's my dad I need to speak to him, urgently!" She said.

"Oh okay." _'More golden light' _ "Um, did someone want something?" Said Yami, looking around.

"Yes!" Bast blurted out. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am!"

"I have just sensed that another millennium item has been discovered and completed!"

"Really? Who's is it?"

"It is the millennium crest of Horus!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do all you homies out there think? You're all going to finally meet Horus, are you exited?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Love ya!! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

Thanks for reviewing everyone!! I love you all.

I think this chapter will be quite exiting. But it's not important what I think. It's what you think that matters!! Enjoy !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 

"Horus?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yeah." Bast nodded, "I can sense him nearby. C'mon let's go find him!" She went to jump out of her bed but Yami pushed her back down.

"Bast. You're hurt. You have to rest." And gave her a stern look.

"But dad, we have to go find him."

"Yes, we will, but first you need to get some rest."

"But…"

"Listen missy, I'm your father and you have to do as I say."

"Dad…"

"Do you need a time out?"

"No"

"Then lie down and get some rest."

Bast groaned as she lay back down. "Why am I even here? What happened?"

"Joey went to Cherry's house and found her unconscious on the floor. Her head was bleeding and everything." Answered Tristan.

"Dang. That explains the major migraine I'm having." Just then there was a knock at the door. A doctor entered holding a clipboard.

"Excellent news." He said. "Cherry can go home today. All that was wrong was a few cuts, and the blood that she lost was the cause to her unconsciousness. The cuts seemed to have been caused however by her own fingernails." He finished.

"She did this to herself?" Asked Tea.

"Hmm." Said Yami. "I wonder what could have happened?"

"Screw what happened, let's find Horus!" Yelled Bast, as she jumped from the bed, throwing the sheets into Joey's face and running out the door.

"Watch your mouth!" Yelled Yami as he and the other three ran out after her.

They all ran out into the hospital car park. "This way." She said taking a sharp turn to the left, leaving everyone tripping up on their faces as they tried to take the knifepoint turn.

"How can you tell where he is Bast?" Shouted Joey.

"I can sense him! He's right close by! There he is! Horus!" She ran, full pelt into a guy standing at a park entrance, almost knocking him off his feet. Everyone else caught up just as this guy was dusting himself off. The four friends gasped as their gaze met his.

He looked nearly exactly the same a Yami, the same eyes and nearly the same hair except it wasn't as extreme. The boy's eyes shot open as he noticed Yugi. He jogged over to him and held out his hand.

"Hey dad!" He said. Yami took it and shook it.

"Umm. Hello uh… son."

"I finished my millennium crest, look." And held up a sort of small shield, which he attached to a chain, which hung around his neck.

"Very good."

"C'mon dad let go and talk, we've got so much to catch up on." Then he and everyone else walked into the park to find somewhere comfortable to reminisce.

Meanwhile, lurking behind a corner, a certain white haired tomb robber was spying on the groups every move.

"_Good."_ He thought to himself. _"The brat is keeping his end of the barging. But I shall have to keep a further eye on him, to make sure he doesn't wader from his mission." _ Then a thousand birds flew from the rooftops in fear as he let loose his evil laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo! So what do you think? Please leave your reviews and chapter 7 will be on its way shortly! Lovely doing business with you!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers on everything I don't own. So are you all ready for chapter 7? Good! Then sit tight and read on! Hooray!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 

Yami, Bast, Horus, Tristan, Joey and Tea walked into the park and found a nice patch of grass under a tree to sit and talk on.

"So Dad." Horus began. "It's been, what, 5000 years since I last spoke to you. A long time."

"Yeah." Yami replied. "You said you finally finished the millennium crest. How long did it take you?"

'It took me ages. Three months I think. Well, it didn't take _me _ages, it took my alter ego ages."

"Oh." Yami turned his head so his eyes met with his sons. "Do you remember anything from your past?"

"Not much." Horus said as he looked at the sky. "I just remember the stuff I did when I was kid. Like, I remember one time, when you took me fishing, you thought you got this massive, great big fish, ended up being a crocodile. I nearly wet myself watching you running away, screaming like a girl." The group giggled at the thought. Yami just grunted a quickly tried to change the subject.

"Yes, well." He said. "That's all in the past now isn't it."

Just as Yami had finished these words, a set of deep gray storm clouds drifted in front of the sun and let loose their mighty downpour. Yami quickly shifted back to Yugi as to not get his precious hair wet, and the group all ran out of the park and towards the game shop. Horus stayed back and looked around, he saw the Bakura lurking the shadows and gave him the thumbs up before running after Yugi and the gang.

'_Good.' _Thought Bakura. _'The boy is doing well so far, and he'd better keep doing well if he doesn't want to get sent to the shadow realm.'_

-Flashback-

Who are you?" Asked a purple-eyed boy.

"I am your friend." Bakura replied and held out his hand.

"Like hell!" Said the boy (who is Horus, by the way) and pushed his hand away.

"You'll regret you ever did that if you don't listen closely." He grabbed the boy's shirt and lifted him to his level.

"Okay." Horus whimpered.

"You are going to get the millennium puzzle off your father. He doesn't remember anything about his life as Pharaoh, so you can tell him anything you want. Bring me the puzzle tomorrow or you will pay the price! And don't you even think about running away because I will be watching your every move! Are we clear!" Shouted Bakura.

Horus nodded his head, and fell to the cold, hard floor with a thud as the white haired man dropped him and ran off down the street.

-End flashback-

'_Hmm.'_ He thought to himself. _'Could have gone better I suppose.'_

Back at the game shop, the gang had just piled in through the door; soaking wet, dropping all there wet coats and brollys at the door, and walked into the living room. Yugi handed Grandpa a mop and said "Clean that up would you? There's a good Grandpa."

"Anyway, Horus." Said Joey as he grabbed a towel and started scrubbing at his head. "Who's your alter ego? Anyone we know?"

"Why don't I show you?" He said, and he stood up from his chair. The crest around his neck glinted and Yugi Junior's other half was revealed. Everyone stared in a state of amazement.

"Duke Devlin?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think peoples? Ye or nay? I know it was pretty short, but it's better than nothing eh? Why don't you review and tell me what you think? Looking forward to hearing from you! Bye now!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers on everything I don't own. So are you ready for chapter 8. This one might not have a spectacular ending, I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along after all. But anyway hope it's to your liking!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 

"Hey guys." Said Duke. Everyone just gaped and stared at the dice boy, open mouthed. "I know what you're thinking. How could I have got a millennium item, right?" everyone nodded. "Allow me to explain. A Middle Eastern bloke came into my shop with this little golden box; he said something about me being destined to have it. I took it and inside was all these little golden jigsaw pieces. For weeks I tried to solve it and I finally did it about three days ago. Then this spirit popped out of it and said his name was Horus and he needed me to help him find is father, which happens to be you Yugi."

"Well, it's not me." Said Yugi, "It's the pharaoh."

"It might not be!" Tea steamed.

"Yeah, or it might not be."

"Come to think of it." Said Bast. "I've made absolutely no contact whatsoever with my host."

"Poor Cherry." Said Tristan. "So she's completely clueless about the whole thing."

"I'm going to change back and then you can tell her about everything. Then I'll try and talk to her later when she knows everything. See you later peeps." Bast bade her farewells and mind shuffled with Cherry.

Once Cherry had taken back control of her own body she collapsed in a heap on the floor. The gang immediately huddled around her limp body to see if she was all right.

"Cherry! Are you okay?" Said Tristan as he sat down next to her and tried to shake her awake. The blue-eyed girl groaned and her eyelids flickered open. "Are you okay?" The boy repeated, but in a softer tone than before.

"What happened?" She asked as Joey and Tristan help her to sit up and leaned her against the couch. Cherry's hands rushed to her head and crushed her skull and asked, "What happened? Why is my head killing me?"

"Well," Yugi began. "When you completed the millennium pyramid did you get any strange feeling?"

"Yeah." Cherry answered. "I could hear voices and music. First the music was happy and the voices were laughing and then the music went slow and sand and the voices were crying. Then I got this amazing pain in my head."

"Okay, what would you say if I told you that a 5,000 year old spirit lived inside your pyramid and that she was overtaking your body for hours everyday?"

"I'd say you need help."

The young one sighed and dropped his head into his hands, "Let's try again. Try and keep an open mind, okay?" Cherry nodded her head. "When you completed your pyramid the pains and the music were just the spirit coming back to life. Everyday she takes control of your body, by doing that she can interact with the objects and people in this world. With me so far?"

Cherry hesitated before nodding, "That would explain the blackouts I've been having lately."

"As for my millennium puzzle," Yugi continued, "In it lives a 5,000 year old spirit who was once the pharaoh of Egypt. Your spirit is his daughter, and Duke's spirit is his son."

"Who's Duke?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know him. That guy there." And pointed towards the tall, lanky guy with a dice hanging from his ear. "He owns a game shop."

"Oh, hi!" She said as she waved, the boy waved back. She then turned her attention back to Yugi. "Anyway, if she's been taking over my body everyday, how come she's never spoken to me before, I mean she must be able to right?"

"Yeah, in fact, just before she let you back out she asked if we explain all this to you so you won't be as shocked when she speaks to you later."

"Oh," Cherry then turned her head to look out the window, it was still pouring hard with rain and on top of that it was getting pretty dark. "I should be getting home, look how dark it's getting." She said pointing at the window.

"Yeah, I think we all should." Said Tea. So everyone walked into the passage and collected their umbrellas and coats and headed out the door. They all said their goodbyes as they split up in all directions to get home.

Meanwhile, a certain son of the pharaoh was legging it down the street in the pouring hard of rain, with a certain millennium item glinting in his hands, to hand over to a certain tomb robber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Please don't leave me in the dark and tell me, in the form of a review would be preferable.

Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Remember kids, reviewing is the only way to earn your next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

Hey everyone! Before I get started I was just wondering whether you'd like me to write any more stories with the Pharaoh's kids or with Cherry in them. Just curious. Anyway enjoy your next chapter.

Warning: This chapter might have _slightly _the same plot to that episode where Marik had taken over Bandit Keith's mind and made him duel for the puzzle after her had stolen it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 

"Excellent work boy!" Bakura laughed as he snatched the puzzle from Horus' hands. "Mhuhahahahahahaha!!!!!" (Que thunder, lightning, etc.) "Now, I have another mission for you. Get your sister to come to the graveyard tonight. I'll have a special surprise waiting for her." The white haired boy turned and without another word walked off down the street leaving the Egyptian prince shaking with guilt.

"So you really are over 5,000 years old." Cherry said to the spirit sitting on the end of her bed.

"Yes, and I've finally been able to come back to life thanks to you."

"And you're the pharaoh's daughter?" Bast nodded her head. "And why do I keep having these blackouts? When the pharaoh takes over Yugi's body, he said that he could still see and hear everything."

"To be able to do that you need to fight. It hurts at first but keep fighting and it'll become less painful with time." Cherry nodded and yawned. She looked over at her clock, it read 10:45. It's really late I'd best be getting to bed if I want to make it to school on time tomorrow."

Bast disappeared back into the pyramid and left Cherry to get some sleep.

"Hey guys." Said Cherry as she ran up to Joey and Tristan who were waiting outside her house.

"Hey Cherry." Tristan replied as he swiftly swooped her into a hug. "Ready for school?"

"Yup." The three were just about to walk off towards school when they heard a voice behind them.

"Bast! Bast!" It was Horus. His sister immediately overtook Cherry's body at the sound of urgency in his voice.

"Horus! What's wrong?" She asked.

"Bast, I've done something terrible!" And the boy collapsed to his knees before his sister.

"What? What have you done?" Bast knelt down in front of Horus and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Before… before we found each other I met this guy and he said…"

"What did he say?!"

Horus hesitated before answering. "He said I have to get the puzzle off of dad and give it to him otherwise he'd send me to the shadow realm!" The black haired boy hung his head in shame and tears began to swell from his brown eyes. "Then when I give it to him he said I have to get you to go to the graveyard tonight, he said he'll have a surprise waiting for you!"

Bast gasped before asking. "What was the guys name?!"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Well, what did he look like?"

Horus sobbed before answering. "He had brown eyes and long white hair, and he had an English accent."

"Sounds like Bakura." Said Joey, clenching his fists.

"Have you told dad?" Inquired Bast.

"I can't he's stuck inside the puzzle."

"We have to tell Yugi!" Said Tristan, Bast helped her brother on to his feet and the four of them all ran to the game shop.

Bast and her mates finally arrived at the game shop doors just as Yugi walked through them.

"Yugi!" They all shouted in unison.

"My puzzles gone." The young one whispered.

"We know what's happened!" Said Joey, Yugi lifted his head in interest. "Bakura threatened Horus to steal it from you and hand it to him, if he didn't he was going to send him to the shadow realm!"

"What?"

"And now he wants me to go to the graveyard tonight." Continued Bast.

"We best all go." Said Tristan, "Every little helps."

"Right" Said Bast, "So the next thing to do is to wait until tonight."

Meanwhile, inside the millennium pyramid.

"So what do you think Cherry?" Asked Bast.

"Sounds really dodgy. I wonder what he meant by 'he'll have a surprise waiting for you'. That's got to be something bad."

"Yeah, well on a higher note, Bakura can't actually use the puzzle power unless he beats Yugi in a duel monsters game."

"So we just have to make sure that Yugi wins. We best take our deck, just in case."

"Yup, I wonder what he want with me anyway."

"Probably the same thing he wants from your dad. The millennium items."

Hours later, the sun had finally gone down, and Yugi and the gang were just arriving at the graveyard, as was arranged. Bast was the first to walk through the gates. The group wandered around for about five minutes before they found Bakura.

"I'm here like you asked Bakura." Bast shouted.

"I'm glad you remember me."

"How could I forget." As these words were said Yugi, Horus, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked through the mist and next to Bast.

"You brought company." Said Bakura, "How thoughtful of you to invite your friends to witness your family's demise."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want your millennium pyramid, and if you don't had it over and agree to duel me right now then you will pay the price."

"What do you mean?" Bast's voice was breaking with uncertainty. Her gaze followed where the tomb robbers hand as pointing. She squinted as she tried to make out what it was.

In the shadows was a young girl tied with rope to a wooden chair. She wore a ripped linen dress and her brown hair was matted and tangled. She lifted her small head, her eyes met with Yugi's and a small voice whispered,

"Daddy?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think of the ending on that one? Good or bad? Don't to tell weather you like the Pharaoh's kids and if you want me to write more stories with them.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! PS, sorry for the delay.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers on everything I don't own.

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay, school just started again and I've got a heck load of work to catch up on, but I'll do the best I can for you guys. Anyway enjoy chapter 10!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 

"Hathor!" Bast cried before turning her attention back to Bakura, "Let her go you snake!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He replied calmly. "For the girl to be released you will have to be able to defeat me in a shadow game, but personally I don't think there's much chance of that happening."

There was a few seconds silence before Bast said, "If I win you'll let her go and return the puzzle?"

"Correct, and if I win you will have to hand over your millennium pyramid and your and your sisters soul will be claimed by the shadow realm."

"You're on!" Shouted Bast as she powered up her duel disk.

"A wise decision." Bast just growled as she and Bakura drew their first hand.

The battle was fierce. Monsters attacked and life points were lost. But by now both Bakura and Bast were panting with the pain of the war, and both were down to their last 500 points each. Bakura had Wretched Ghost in the Attic on the field and one face down card, Bast on the other hand had Dunames Dark Witch and two face down cards.

"Are you ready to give up?" Bakura panted between breaths.

"Never!" Shouted Bast.

"Very well." Smirked Bakura and then revealed his face down card, which happened to be a power up card. "Using this card will allow me to raise my monsters attack points up to 400 points, and wretched ghost in the attics special ability allows me to attack your life points directly. Now, my pet, attack!"

The koriboh look alike flew straight past Bast's Dunames Dark Witch and straight for her life points leaving her with only 100 points left. The Egyptian princess picked herself up off the floor and analyzed the situation.

Bakura had one monster in attack mode, with only 400 attack points to its name. He also had absolutely no face down cards on the field. If she could power up her witch a bit more she could take out his overgrown dust bunny along with the rest of his life points. All she needed to do was draw the right card.

She placed her hand over her deck and closed her violet eyes. She let the power of her cards wash over her, let their soul merge into hers. When she felt she was ready, her eyes snapped open and she quickly drew her card. She took a look and smiled to herself.

"This is where you fall, you dirty tomb robber. Prepare to meet your end!" She threw her card onto her duel disk, and its form emerged from the ground. "Elf's light, a magic card that allows me to raise any monsters attack points by 500 as long as it's attribute is light." Bast smiled as she watched Bakura's smirk turn to a look of worry. "The monster I choose to power up is my Dunames Dark Witch! Now I have enough firepower to wipe out your ghost and the rest of your life points. Now, Dunames Dark Witch, take this tomb robber down!"

The fairy flapped her wings and speared her weapon right though Bakura's remaining life points, leaving him fighting for breath on the cold stone floor. After the holograms faded away, Bast cautiously walked towards Bakura. "Now," She said, "Release my sister and return to Yugi his puzzle." She bent down and offered him a hand up, which he swatted away. He may be her enemy, but she was still a lady, and ladies must always be polite.

Bakura remained silent and did not answer her request, but he didn't have to anyway as Yugi was picking up his puzzle from the ground and the rest of the gang was untying the small girl from the chair.

"Just leave him Bast. He's too proud of himself to even answer." Bast turned her eyes to see none other than her father standing next to her.

"Daddy!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I nearly lost you forever!"

"Its okay Bast!" He said as he hugged her back. "I'm very proud of you. You gave your faith to the heart of the cards and they guided you through the battle and helped you come out on top. You fought brilliantly!"

The pharaoh's daughter grinned and hugged her father tightly. "Um, I best let Cherry out now, she's getting worried about this whole thing."

"Do what you need to do Bast. I'll see you later." Replied Yami. So Bast slowly turned back into Cherry, but the others knew instantly that something was wrong because when she emerged she fell straight to her knees and then into the cold dirt of the graveyard floor.

Yugi and co crowded round her to see what was up. Tristan helped her into a sitting position and let her lean against his chest. "Cherry! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Slowly her eyes flickered open and gazed up and Tristan. "I'm fine." She managed to choke out. "No need to worry about me."

"We'd better get you to see a doctor quickly!" Joey said.

"Oh, not again!"

"It's for the best Cherry. C'mon, Tristan will carry you, right pal?"

"You bet!" He exclaimed, smiling down at Cherry.

"Thanks for helping me Tristan." Said Cherry as the others were walking away.

"No problem." He whispered back. Cherry gazed into his green-blue eyes; their faces slowly edging towards each other, Cherry could feel his warm breath on her skin. Finally their lips touched, the girl's eyes closed lazily as she draped her arms across Tristan's shoulders and drew him in closer. The brunette boy's tongue slowly outlined the ridges of her teeth. Cherry moaned softly as she parted her lips and allowed him access.

"Ewwwww!" Cherry and Tristan snapped out of their trance, and instantly drew apart from each other. They looked over to where the voice was coming from only to see little Hathor standing in her dirty linen dress with a look of disgust upon her face. "Bast and the other guy were kissing!"

Cherry and Tristan looked back at each other and giggled. "C'mon, lets get you off to the hospital." He picked Cherry up and walked to the other waiting outside, with the youngest daughter following in their wake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so, so, so, so sorry that this took so long! It's just I've started school in year 11 now and I've got a whole load of coursework to do and GCSE exams to study for. Hopefully this was good enough to say sorry. Sorry again!!!!!


End file.
